haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyon
It doesn't make sense for Haruhi-tachi to be 17; they're in their FIRST year of high school. First year = about 15 years old. (Konata in Lucky Star was 17 in her THIRD year of high school.) Are you sure this is correct? Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : They were in their first year in The Melancholy, but North High starts from the tenth grade, so after the summer, they were in their junior year (except Mikuru, who is a year ahead of the rest). It really depends on when she was born, though they haven't revealed any birthdays to my knowledge. One could be seventeen for most of their junior year, like I was. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 13:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Removed "..., though it is hinted he has feelings for her." This was removed yesterday from the Haruhi section, stating that it was debatable. While I would agree that it is debatable if he has feelings or not, I don't think it is debatable that there have been hints to that effect, and I'll be willing to make that case so the text can be restored if there are any objections. It's at least as valid as the statement that Kyon "wishes to disassociate himself from Haruhi", since that is also very debatable. - Archduk3:talk 17:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Simply because I am going by what is explicitly stated in the text and minor implicatins within. Yes, it is implied Haruhi has feelings for Kyon. No, it is never ever even touched on that he may ever return these. And he does say in Charmed at First Sight LOVER that if Haruhi ever got a boyfriend, he'd actually like that better. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, there is the whole kiss thing, which saved the world, but that wasn't what Kyon was thinking about right before that; and the entire Dissapearence story. The most telling part of that story would be Kyon wanting to ask Koizumi where Haruhi was after waking up, even looking around the room for her. That entire story is more than enough IMO to remove the "wishes to disassociate himself from Haruhi", since he flatly rejected the opportunity. As for including the removed line, if what I've listed isn't enough, ever time Kyon describes Haruhi, he clearly mentions she is attractive, and if he really wasn't interested in her, he would have simple left, or never even spoken with her in the first place. (I know I'm forgetting some other instances that imply he like her, I'll need to dig through the text though) - Archduk3:talk 01:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :He kissed her to save the world. Repeat: to save the world. :He mentions every other girl in the series as attractive, even implying Sasaki might be good-looking too. Please let's not jump to conclusions before novel 10...Only dead fish go with the flow. 15:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm not say he does, I'm just saying there are hints that he might. It's not really a big deal to me, I just figured I would make the case for the anon (and now there is at least a discussion on the subject). Either way, this statement, "wishes to disassociate himself from Haruhi", should be removed, since Kyon chose to remain with the brigade. It should read something more like this: ...wishes Haruhi would act more normal. I think we can all agree he wouldn't mind that. - Archduk3:talk 19:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Telepathy? First off, sorry for the unsigned comment. My computer won't let me sign into wikia right now. I've never read the manga, but in the anime, there are numerous instances of Kyon thinking something in the privacy of his own head, and another character responding to it out loud. Usually it's Haruhi, but also Yuki and Itsuki on occasion. I have a few questions concering this, and whether it ought to be referenced in the article: *Does this also happen in the manga? *Is there ever any explanation given? *Is it verifiable / notable? Thanks, Sordyne :First of all, if you're going to consider something more canon than the anime, it should be the light novels. The manga was a spinoff of the anime. :Anyway, they don't read his mind. What's supposed to be assumed (and it's implied by the novels) is that in certain instances (which instances they are is intentionally left unclear to the reader) Kyon actually says it out loud and says it in the privacy of his own head. So no, there's no telepathy. Only dead fish go with the flow. 08:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clearup. I didn't realise Haruhi was a light novel first, cheers for letting me know! Sordyne. Name For those who don't want to be spoiled on Kyon's real name, where is the information coming from? I can't find any such info online. Did it come from The Surprise? Is it out in Japan already? And if so, why hasn't that article been updated? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :The source is simple: inside the vandal's head. I thought I deleted that edit. If it was restored, the editor gets the banhammer. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) They edited the main page. I saw a few other bits of info about that (though I didn't check them out). For instance, at the TV Tropes wiki, they said Kyon had a "meaningful name". (Since Kyon doesn't seem to mean anything, I assumed they meant his real name.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll look into it. Kyon indeed has a meaningful name (at least, according to Sasaki), but we don't know what it is. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so I figured it out. Some moron on the internet apparently watched the credits for "Adventures of Mikuru Asahina", found "Kengo Shigemura" in there, and assumed it was Kyon's real name. What said person fails to realize is that 1) it doesn't have backing from the novels or Tanigawa Nagaru and 2) Shigemura Kengo is a real editor of stuff. So...yeah. It's stupidity at its finest. :While researching this rumor I DID find an interesting find on a hint as to what his real name is which IS backed by Tanigawa, so yeah. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Given all the unsourced speculative name edits right now, I suggest protecting the page from new and unregistered users. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Will do. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Pre-emptively stating that Kyon's real name is NOT "Kyorosuke." Tsuruya calls him that in the epilogue of Surprise, but it is just like her other nicknames "Haru-nyan" and "Nagato-chi." People are already starting to take that as true when it is not.ultimatemegax ～ まがれ 01:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Also Kengo Shigemura is a real person and editor of the film, not a character in it. ::I may not have any proof but I think Kyon's name is KING. I don't know about the surename though. Sasaki said it was "majestic" and I noticed that Japanese surely create nicknames quite uniquely (due to reading a lot of mangas and japanese novels). Also, if you consider Kyon's position in the novel and anime, he really plays the role of a king. Koizumi also said in the anime and in the novel that the king doesn't really matter much (the part where Koizumi took the king piece in the chessboard and put it in his jacket pocket). Also, his aunt first called him that so there's a huge possibility that his name starts with "K". (when calling nicknames, you usually incorporate letters or syllables of the original name and make it a bit funny or comfortable) (since it was a japanese who made the nickname, the word KING is a bit hard to hard pronounce and therefore remove the "ING" and place a rather japanese-like expression "YON".) ::This are just my specualtions though. I really admire the peope who made the novel. It was simply captivating. ::>>>Akari of ARIA Company ^____^ "wonderful mode" 17:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Kyon's real name is Kaname, because its figurative meaning is "key person" or "important thing/person that puts everything/everyone together." And that perspective sort of makes sense. :: 05:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC)ParisaZ :::The only hint we've gotten is from Sasaki, who said his name was "royal" and inappropriate for him. Kaname is not a "royal"-sounding name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Endless Eight End In the anime Kyon resolves Endless Eight by turning away from Haruhi and inviting everybody else over to his house. Haruhi responds by crawling out from under her temporal rock faster than you can say Ama no Uzume. (Any complaint about fixing this article about this point?) Hcobb 00:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Kansai-ben Does anybody in the novels use Kansai-ben? (Why doesn't everybody? Well everybody human at least.) :Nobody does. Although Tanigawa lived in the region and knows the dialect, and most of the characters should speak in it, Tanigawa likely used Tokyo dialect to avoid the stereotypes associated with Kansai. Only dead fish go with the flow. 14:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC)